


my eyes and lips are still full of you

by hwnghynjn



Series: will you just sit and watch me burn (in my love for you)? [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Super Soft, again it is midnight and i am being soft and sad, if u couldn't alrd tell, im an unshamed proud basic bitch with my ships, jisung's just overworked, ok enjoy and ily all, okay well overworked and he has a fever :/, sickfic but not really, yes minsung is my favourite ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghynjn/pseuds/hwnghynjn
Summary: minho doesn't know what he's feeling anymore, but it's a mix of flutters in his gut and a wrenching of his heart, a whisper of you know better from his mind and a nudge of no you don't in his heartbeat. he looks at jisung (his brows and pretty lashes and straight nose and heart-shaped lips) with something that feels like waves crashing somewhere in his lungs.love. he doesn't know why he's thinking of that word when he sees jisung.yes he does.





	my eyes and lips are still full of you

**Author's Note:**

> its 2am hahahaha
> 
> another soft, soft soft minsung drabble
> 
> i hope you all love it <3

minho's halfway through teaching the members a new addition to their special stage dance routine when he hears a small sniff. 

he can't see anything in the mirror, so he lets it go and focuses on the teaching.

but during their ten-minute break, he spots jisung being less active than usual. in fact, he's sitting with his eyes closed and his towel around his neck, a cup of water clutched between his hands.

"is jisung okay?" he whispers to chan, who looks over worriedly. 

"he might not be. i'll check on him after practice." 

minho is still worried, but he tries to hide it as they return to practicing.

but things only get worse when jisung crouches down in the middle of a run through, causing hyunjin to nearly trip over him. 

"jisung? sungie!" minho rushes in between the gathering members as he quickly gestures for jeongin to run and turn off the music. placing his hand on jisung's forehead, he winces at the sickly warmth radiating off his skin. 

"someone get jisung to the dorms now and call our manager." chan orders, leader mode on. jisung, usually bright and talkative, quick to deny anything that would inconvenience the others, can barely keep himself upright as minho and changbin each grab an arm and support his staggering gait. 

"everyone else, let's get back to practice." chan calls, and the members slowly shuffle back into formation. without minho, chan appoints himself to teach the rest of the choreography, and minho and changbin hurry to get jisung back to the dorms.

"lay him down in the living room first, his bedroom is too cold right now." minho says, and jisung, eyes barely open and pale lips parted, is left to lie on the living room sofa as changbin rushes to call their manager and minho runs to get a wet towel and some water. 

when he returns, his heart sinks at the sight of jisung, looking so- so  _dull,_ a mere shadow of the sun he used to be. minho sits on the floor next to jisung's head and pushes back his sweaty bangs, gently patting his forehead with the wet towel.

"why didn't you tell us during the break, sungie?" minho asks, berates him quietly. the corners of jisung's lips lift in an attempt at a smile. 

"i'm fine, hyung. it's just a fever, i can still practice." he says, the words sounding shaky and unconvincing. minho shakes his head as he continues dabbing at jisung's forehead. a sickly pallor has set itself on jisung's features, his skin dewy with sweat, his eyes unfocused and hazy. minho gently brings the cup of water to his lips, and he takes a series of quick small sips, some water dripping down his chin.

"if you dare do anything to do with practice, i will personally lock you in your room and make sure you stay in bed." minho scolds, not even half-joking.

"okay, mom." jisung laughs, a breathy weak sound, and minho feels his heart actually hurt at how fragile he looks. sungie, his sungie.

wait,  _what?_

"i'm going to the kitchen, don't move." minho warns. as he washes and wrings out the towel, opening the freezer to get a couple of ice cubes to place in it, he starts to think. 

his sungie?

when he walks back, jisungs eyes are closed, but he opens them slightly when minho returns. he places the chilled towel onto jisung's overly warm forehead and sits next to him.

"hey, hyung?" jisung says quietly, and minho hums in response, gently brushing his hair back from his forehead, a slow, continuous motion that seems to be lulling jisung to sleep. 

"thank you." he says, unexpectedly. minho is taken aback. 

"for what?" he asks, looking up as changbin enters the room. he makes a motion of going out the door and eating medicine, then points toward the floor, indicating that he's going out to buy medicine. minho nods and changbin leaves the room discreetly, leaving just jisung and minho.

"for always taking care of me. for making sure i understand the dance because you know-" here jisung exhales in what seems to be a laugh. "-you know that i'm not as good." 

"shh, sungie. you are good and you've improved so much." minho says, shifting the bundle of ice around so that the unmelted ice is touching jisung's forehead. jisung lets out a little sigh.

"either way, you're so nice, even though you joke around and pretend to be mean, you're always so caring and loving and-" jisung gulps, his words barely a whisper. "you're amazing, hyung."

minho continues to stroke jisung's hair back from his forehead as he smiles and tries to ignore the warmth clouding his heart, bringing with it a sweet, sweet ache. 

"you're all that and more, sungie." he murmurs, slowing down his strokes on jisung's hair as he seems to drift closer to sleep.

"i really like you, hyung." he whispers, and consciousness loses his grip on him as he falls asleep.

minho doesn't know  _what_ he's feeling anymore, but it's a mix of flutters in his gut and a wrenching of his heart, a whisper of  _you know better_ from his mind and a nudge of  _no you don't_ in his heartbeat. he looks at jisung (his brows and pretty lashes and straight nose and heart-shaped lips) with something that feels like waves crashing somewhere in his lungs. 

 _love._ he doesn't know why he's thinking of that word when he sees jisung.

yes he does. 

he gulps, whether out of fear or acknowledgement he doesn't know. jisung had been nothing more than a best friend to him ( _he thinks)_ , until recently when his touches started to linger, and when his smile was even wider, his laugh even louder when it was minho doing something in front of the cameras.

but had he really? had minho never before found solace in his hugs, never loved to listen to the passion in his voice when he was speaking about music? has he never looked a bit longer (than was really normal between friends) at jisung at fansigns, never wanted to hold his hand and kiss his neck and hug him tight and tell him the three words he so desperately wanted to hear back from him?

_if i had to pick, i'd pick you._

he thinks back to that night in the car and leans over to kiss jisung on the cheek gingerly. 

he would.

without a doubt.

 

_(that night, minho crawls into jisung's bed despite chan's half-hearted warning against it. laying one arm over jisung, he lean closer to the sleeping boy's ear and whispers:_

_i_

_love_

_you._

_it might be wishful thinking, but it looked like jisung had smiled, just a little bit.)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> there it is, i hope this provides some good closure to the minsung in this universe :O
> 
> thank you all for reading and ilysm <3 please leave comments, they always make my day :)
> 
> good night/morning and i hope you all are happy!


End file.
